


Panicked

by Sammyammyosis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: When put on the spot you never know what is going to come out your mouth.





	

That was fun but tiring. I don’t know how they’re still going down there. Do they have a feast every night down in the Capital and this is just a regular evening for them? I light a couple candles and change into my night gown when I hear a knock at my door. Oh damn did someone follow me?  
I unbar the door nervously but then relaxed when my eyes landed on the Queen. “Oh Your Grace! Please come in, forgive me, I’ve already changed for bed. How may I help you?” I ask as she makes her way into my chamber.  
She takes a seat on the bed and pats the spot next to her. “Please sit love, I just wanted a word with you.” I give a little nod and join her. I look up at her doe eyed, curious about what she could possibly want of me.  
“From my understanding you are a ward here in Winterfell, correct?” I give another nod. “You aren’t a Stark but you are from another old northern family with quite the reputation.”   
I find myself grinning at her kind words but still don’t really understand what is going on. I assume she picked up on this because she gives me a gentle smile and takes my hand. “As you know the King wants our Joff and Sansa to marry but rather my son seems to have taken an interest in you.” Oh no! I don’t want to leave and definitely not steal Sansa’s prince.   
“I’m truly honored Your Grace but I’m already with another.” I reply sheepish. With that look across her face it would be safe to say she fell for it.   
“Oh? I spoke with Lady Stark during the feast tonight and she said nothing of you being betrothed.” She states a little cautiously. I look down and blush nervously. I need to get myself out of this.  
“Well um… She doesn’t know.” Crap crap crap. “We have been keeping it a secret in case she didn’t approve.”   
“Not approve?” She looks at me puzzled. “Why would, oh!” She gives me quite the cheeky grin considering she is a queen. I let out a awkward giggle. “That explains why he glared at Joff earlier for staring at you.”   
I’m not sure what she is talking about but she gets up to takes her leave. “I should let you get some sleep, it’s been a long evening. We’ll most likely talk again tomorrow. Good night hun.” She says and exit the room before I can utter a reply. Oh what have I done?  
I get out of bed earlier than usual, knowing Robb will want to impress the guests by having them happen upon him practicing. I race down to the yard and see him in the hall by the entrance. “(Y/n)? What are Earth are doing here especially this early? You should be sleeping.” He states with a yawn.  
“You know I cherish my sleep so you know if I’m here it’s important. 7 hells, I didn’t get some much as a wink last night because of all this.” I say flustered as I approach him.  
He turns in full attention on me, now looking concerned. He grabs my shoulders and stops me. “You’re rarely worked up about anything, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry Robb. I panicked and I wasn’t sure what to do.” I answer and look up into his eyes. They just continued to gaze into mine waiting for a proper explanation. “Last night…”  
“So she said she would be seeing you today? I would assume that means she plans on discussing this further. Also there is no way she isn’t going to tell Mother. She might be furious at us but I’m not going to abandon you okay?” He places a hand on your cheek tenderly.  
“I know. I knew you would be there for me. Sorry for dragging you into this though.” Hopefully Cat doesn’t get too angry, maybe we should just explain it to her. I love these people and this is my home; she wouldn’t make me leave would she?   
My train of thought is derailed by voices filling the hall. “Are you absolutely sure that is what she said. They are both such good kids it is difficult to imagine them keeping secrets from everyone?” Lady Cat! The Queen must be with her too. Robb and I lock eyes both of us now frantic.  
“Let’s go have a word with them and find out.” Before I can ask what to do Robb puts his lips on mine. I’m a little shocked but kiss him back all the same. He leans me back onto the pillar next to us. An ‘Oh’ interrupts us. We both look over and find a startled Catelyn and Cersei. “And now we have that proof.” Comments the Queen. I turn scarlet and look to Robb who is equally as red.   
“So it’s true.”  
“Mother…”  
“I had my doubts but now seeing you two are getting up this early to sneak around means you’re serious. We can’t being having the future Lord of Winterfell acting in such a manner so I shall go and tell Maester Luwin. We shall dicuss this betrothal and start making wedding plans. I’ll speak with you two more later on when Ned is present. I believe you both have other things can be doing.” She voices, giving us a look as she passes and goes further into the castle.   
Once they were out of ear shot I left out a sigh. “That could have been worse. We can talk to her and your father later before they make any announcements. I don’t want you to be forced to do anything else you don’t want to do.”  
“I haven’t forced myself to do anything.” Robb states as he still has me in his arms.   
“What?”  
He chuckles and brushes a piece of hair behind mu ear. “I was more than happy to kiss you. I’ve actually wanted to for a long time now. I have had feelings for you for ages and I have been meaning to tell you but I wasn’t quite sure how. Luck for me all this happened.”  
“Really? You aren’t upset at all about any of this?”  
“I love you (y/n) and I would love to be able to call you my wife, if you would have me?”   
He means the world to me. The fact he was the only one I could think of when I needed someone shows that. I start to tear up and nod. “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr, 2manyfandomssolittletime


End file.
